


Marvel One Shots

by KrazyKrissy31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKrissy31/pseuds/KrazyKrissy31
Summary: one shots I made for the avengers. these are from my account on wattpad so there is no copying or anything. also my favorites are Steve and Bucky so there might be more of them than anyone else.





	1. Peter

You made your way back to your floor in Stark Tower. You were recently recruited to be an avenger due to your abilities. You were able to heal any injury no matter how bad. You also were able to grow wings so you are able to fly. You met the avengers when a group of gigantic, robotic spiders was let loose by a crazy scientist.

*flashback*  
Afer the fight, you noticed that the spider one was badly injured. He had a huge gash in his stomach. All the avengers were surrounding him, they were all crying and holding onto each other cause he wasnt gonna make it. Long story short, you flew over, and healed the injury. Since the injury was so bad, you used up all your energy and fainted. A few hours later you woke up in a hospital bed. Tony Stark entered and told you everything that happend. You were passed out for 4 days and apparantly a certain spider was glued to your side ever since. The Avengers felt indebted to you for saving Peter, they decided to let you join the team.

*present*  
Tony was having a party to celebrate a job well done on a mission, and you were partied out. Its hard to believe that a month ago you joined the crazy, difunctional family. As you waited for the elevator, you felt another presence next to you. You turn to see your crush and the only avenger on the team who is as young as you. Thats right, your unrequited love was the one and only spiderman.   
You smiled at him. 

You: hello Peter, did you get partied out as well.  
Peter: yup, you would think we young ones could party longer.  
You: how much have you had to drink?  
Peter: two beers. you?  
You: three shots and a Pina Colada.  
Peter: wow, the elderly can out party us.

You both giggle at that. Just then the elevator decides to finally show up. You both enter. Peter presses the button for th 69th floor since you guys share it. Your floor has two bedrooms with thier own bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a laundry room. Tony thought it was a good idea since you were the same age.  
As you waited for the elevator to get to your destination, you turned over to look at Peter. He was fiddling with his hands. Deciding to finally do something about your crush on Peter, as soon as the elevator doors opened, you grabbed his hand in yours and pulled him off the elevator.  
You made it to the living room.

You: lets change into our pajamas and meet back here.  
Peter: not a problem Angel.

He smirks and kisses your cheek before running torwards his room. After getting over the shock of your life you finally made it to your room. You take off your dress and slip into a light pink spaghetti strap top with purple edging and no bra and purple short shorts. You take your hair out of the ponytail and let it fall to the middle of your back in curly waves. After looking in the mirror and deciding you looked good enough you make your way torwards the living room.

Upon entering the living room, you notice that Peter is already there and that the tv had an episode of Shadowhunters playing. Joining Peter on the couch, you notice he is wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. Peter's eyes widen as he sees you sitting down. He can not take his eyes off you. You look at him and you both blush and look away. You finally sit down and watch tv in comfortable silence. 

Some how you both end up closer to one another, your shoulders touching. You both look at each other and just stare at each other. Your eyes wander down to his lips as his eyes do as well. Taking that as a sign, Peter brings his hand up to cup your face and rubs his thumb over your bottom lip. You look into his eyes and nod. He leans forward and captures your mouth with his.   
You fell his tongue run over your bottom lip and grant him entrance. You wrap your arms around his neck as his arms wrap around your waist. You pull each other closer and end up breaking the kiss, your foreheads still touching. 

Peter: y/n. i really, really like you. ever since you joined us I cant get you off my mind. What im trying to say is that i love you. I know we are young and barely know each other but I know what I feel and what I feel for you is different from anybody else.  
You: I feel the same way Pete. Ever since I saw you on the ground with that bad wound, I felt drawn to you. At first I thought it was just because you were dying, but getting to know you this past month, I realize that I love you to.

You both smile and kiss again, only this time there is more passion in it. His hands move slowly up your shirt and makes its way torwards your boob. He gently grabs it and squeezes it. You moan softly and run your hands over his shoulders and down to his stomach. You help him take off your top and throw it on the ground somewhere.

He gently pushes you to lay down on your back, him on top of you. He kisses you again and adjusts himself between your legs. He leaves your lips and starts to kiss your jaw, making his way torwards your neck. He licks a spot on your neck before he sinks his teeth into the flesh and starts to suck on it. You moan and he sucks harder, leaving a big, purple mark. 

He leaves your neck and makes his way torwards your chest. He palms one in his hand as his mouth covers the other's nipple. He begins to suck and flick his tounge over it. You run your fingers through his hair and slightly pull. He groans and releases your nipple.  
As he is doing this, you run your hands up and down his back and stomach. You make your way torwards his pajama pants. You slip your hand inside and find out he is not wearing boxers. Slowly you grab his cock and gently squeeze. He lets out a moan and starts to suck your nipple even harder. You start to move your hand up and down as his hand leves your chest to move down your stomach and into your pants.

You feel his finger push aside your underwear and slowly enter you. You start to moan and squeeze him harder and move your hand faster. He suddenly puls away and looks at you.

Peter: y/n, i want you so bad that i never wanted anyone as much as i want you.

In response you remove your hand from his cock and start to take off his pants. After his pants are off he takes off yours as well. After taking off your clothes he aligns himself on top of you.

Peter: are you sure you want to do this, cause we dont have to, we can always stop and  
You cut him off by kissing him and slowly taking his cock in your hand and putting him at your entrance. You slowly have him enter you. The both of you letting out a loud moan. You grab his shoulders and pull him closer as he starts to slide in and out of you.

Peter: god, y/n, you feel so good. so warm, so tight  
y/n: p-p-peter go faster  
Peter looks at you with love in his eyes. He nods and kisses you gain as he thrusts faster. He quickly finds your spot and you let out a loud moan.  
y/n: oooo peter, m-m-more im almost th-th-there  
Peter: m-m-m-me to  
Peter continues to thrust really fast and you feel the spring in your stomach about to come loose.  
y/n: p-p-p-p-peterrrrrrrr you scream coming all over his cock  
Peter: y/n-n-n he groans back as he empties himself inside of you.

You feel him twitch as he continues to spill. After a few minutes he kisses you and moves off of you. He lays down and puts you on top of him. He slowly rubs your back as you both catch your breath.

Peter: that was awesome  
y/n: yes it was, my spider baby. You say and look at him and smile  
Peter: be my girlfriend, i wanted to ask you but we got caught up  
You look at him and smile and nod.  
y/n: oh hell yea Pete  
You quickly kiss him and before you can go for round two you hear two very loud voices  
Tony: woooo, go Peter  
Steve: what the f***  
Peter and y/n: LANGUAGE!!!!!


	2. Steve

You were in your room at the Avenger's Tower getting ready for your date with your boyfriend of 3 years. Yup, thats right, your boyfriend. The one and only Captain Steve Rogers. It was your anniversary to the best man you culd ever be with. As you were finishing getting ready you hear a couple knocks on the door. You quickly walk over and open the door, only to see Bucky and Sam arguing.

Sam: im getting her, im the best friend  
Bucky: bull crap bird boy, I been his best friend since the beginning so its me  
Sam: your the old best friend, im the new one  
Bucky: ill show you old, bird brain

they start to playfully shove each other. "Hey" you say loudly. They stop and look at you. "What are you guys doing here".

Bucky: im coming to take you to Steve  
Sam: no, i am  
They start to argue again. Rolling your eyes you close your door and link arms with them.  
"you both are taking me". They stop fighting and look at each other and shrug.  
Sam: I was gonna suggest this  
Bucky: Bull

They argue as you walk down to the front of the building where you were meeting him. All three of you walk outside, you notice Steve is waitng for you by his motorcycle. You smile while Thing 1 and Thing 2 are still fighting. Steve sees you coming and starts to smile really wide.

Steve: Hey Doll

He says as he hugs you. You hug back and smile. Before you can say anything your interrupted by the idiots arguing again.

Sam: my wings are better than your arm buddy.  
Bucky: in your dreams, my arm can crush your wings into dust.

You turn to look at Steve shaking your head.

You: These are your best friends?  
Steve: I honestly dont know why anymore doll.

You both smile. He takes your hand and leads you over to his motorcycle. The arguing duo becomes a non exsistant noise in the background the closer you get. Steve places a helmet onto your head and helps you onto the bike. He gets on after you and you wrap your hands around his waist and lay your head on his back.

Steve: hang on tight babe!  
You: I'll hold on as long as you want me to honey

Steve starts the bike and drives off. You smile against his back, and grip him tighter. You feel his muscles and you let out a satisfied sigh. 'how did i get so lucky' you thought to yourself. After riding for what seems like forever but was only an hour he finally stops. He turns off the bike and gets off. He stands in front of you and takes off your helmet. He places the helmet down and picks up a piece of cloth.

Steve: doll, i need to blindfold you for your surprise.  
You smile and nod, before quickly pecking his lips.  
You: whatever you want Captain. 

You say closing your eyes, not noticing the hungry look in his eyes after you called him that. He covered your eyes and took your hand into his. He gently squeezed it before pulling you forward. You slowly follow him, trusting him completley. After walking for a couple of minutes, you guys finally stop. He lets go of your hand and stands behind you. He takes off your blindfold and says ''keep your eyes closed''. He places his hands on your hips and whisperes into your ear. 

Steve: open your eyes baby.

You slowly open your eyes and gasp softly. In front of you is the most beautiful setup you have ever seen. You are standing in front of a gazebo. White christmas lights surround it. The sun is setting in the sky. In the gazebo is a big air matress covered in pillows and a blanket. To the side of the mattress is a big picnic basket and a little bucket of ice with a bottle champagne and two glasses.

You: Steve, its so beautiful, how did you do all this?  
Steve: I had help from our two favorite people... and Tony  
You: you outdone yourself, thats for sure Soldier.

Steve grabs your hand again and you guys walk up to the gazebo. You walk up to the mattress and slowly sit down. Its the most comfortable air mattress you have ever sat on. Steve joins you on the bed, and sits next to you. He pours you a glass of champagne and you guys cheers.  
You guys start to eat the dinner he packed. Grilled salmon, a salad and potaoes. All through dinner you guys share kisses and memories of you guys together. While Steve cleans up, you decide to stretch your legs. You get up and walk over to the edge of the gazebo. You look in the sky and notice all the stars are out now. The christmas lights from the gazebo, make the sky look more magical. You turn around to go back to your loving boyfriend only to find him on his knees, with a ring in his hand. You cover your shriek with your hands.

Steve: Y/N. You are by far the best thing to ever happen to me. When I woke up from the ice, I was so scared and alone, that I didnt think I would ever get used to being in this world now. But then you came into my world like a lightning bolt, lighting up my dark sky. The past three years have been the best of my life and I would not trade it for anything. I cannot imagine my life without you anymore. You make me feel like Steve Rogers, not Captain America. So will you make me even more happier, and marry me?

You stand there with tears in your eyes. You cannot believe this is happening. You are speechless so you just nod your head yes. He smiles and takes your hand placing the ring on it.

Steve: Thank you Doll

He says as he kisses the finger her just put the ring on. He gets up and you jump into him. He catches you and you wrap your legs around him.   
You: Steve, you make me so happy. you make me feel safe and loved, that i would want nothing more than to be your wife.  
You both smile and you lean in. Your lips finally touch together and you guys kiss with so much passion. You start to wrap your hands around his neck and play with the tips of his hair. His hands go down to your waist to pull you closer. You pull away from the kiss.

You: lay us down Captain.

Steve smiles that wonderful smile you love. He lays you down on the bed gently and he straddles your waist. He leans into kiss you some more but before your lips touch you guys hear a loud thud and a couple curse words.

Bucky: F**k  
Sam: *laughing* hahahahahaha you grandpa ass fell he says as he jumps down.

Bucky is still on the ground. If looks could kill Sam would be bird food right now. Bucky looks away from Sam only to see Steve on top of you and you both looking at him in disbelief. Bucky eyes widen and he gets up quickly. Sam is still laughing, not noticing you guys.

Bucky: uh, hi guys, lovely night isnt it. 

He says as he smiles like he did nothing wrong.

Sam: what the hell are you talking bout old man.

He says as he turns around. He finally sees you guys and raises his eyebrows.

Sam: Either the proposal went well, or your just horny!!!  
Bucky: what the hell man, you could have just ruined the surprise.

He says as he hits Sam upside the head with his flesh hand. Sam starts to hit back, and then they start to have a little slap fight.

Sam: dont hit me, terminator

He says as he slaps back.

Bucky: whatever bird brain.

He slaps back. The fight continues on, with little insults thrown in.  
You look at Steve and sigh.

You: are they included in the proposal, cause I might need to rethink my choice.  
You say smiling, so he knows your joking.

Steve: I guess we dont need to have kids when we got them.  
You both laugh and laugh as the two idiots are still fighting.

You come to a realisation.

You: Steve, who is the best man?  
Steve: F**k.


	3. Steve 2

You were on your way to the Avengers Tower to spend time with your older brother Sam. you guys have not seen each other in weeks due to his schedule. You were so excited to see him you baked him his favorite apple pie. You could not wait any longer so you decided to jog to the tower. you finally made it to the tower. you walk right past the security desk and go straight to the elevator. You take the elevator to your brothers floor that he shares with his best buddies Steve and Bucky. you were expecting your brother to answer but instead you got a very sexy, half naked Steve ( ur crush ) instead. 

before you can make a fool of yourself you ask him if your brother is home. he tells you that him and the rest of The Avengers went to the store to get food for dinner and that they will be back in like two hours. you ask him if you can stay and wait for your brother and he lets you in.  
you go to the couch and sit down while Steve goes to his room to put on a shirt. while your waiting for him to return you cant get the image of a half naked Steve out of your mind. you try your best to stop it from popping into your head but it dont want to go away. Finally Steve returns and sits down next to you. he asks what you want to watch on tv and you tell him it dont matter. he puts on some show and you guys watch it in silence. 

just as you were getting the image out of your head a sex scene on the tv comes up. now not only do you have the image in your mind you are getting really hot and horny. you start to fan yourself to cool off but it only makes it worse. Steve notices this and asks if your ok. you tell him yea just hot. he tells you he can fix it. before you can reply his lips suddenly crash into yours.  
your stunned for a min but you kiss him back. he pulls away and you ask him why he kissed you. he tells you that he loved you ever since he met you. you tell him you love him to and you guys go back to kissing. 

as you guys are kissing both your hands go for each others shirts and you both pull them off. he takes off your bra so now the both of you are topless. he starts to play with your boobs while your hands roam up and down his back and torso. he gently sucks bites and lick your nipples, while you do the same to his neck. 

his hands go lower as they reach for your pants. you both pull apart and take of your pants and underware. you lay down on the couch and he gets on top of you. he kisses you again as his hands massage your breasts. he asks if your ready and you nod.  
he slowly enters you and it hurts really bad. you close your eyes and cover your mouth from screaming. Steve tells you it will be ok and it will soon feel better. after a few min you tell him to move and move he does. you feel him going in and out and you start to feel something in your stomach. you moan and he continues going. it feels like you are about to explode and after a few more thrusts, the both of you are cumming. your loud cries can be heard miles away.

after you guys come down from your orgasm you tell each other you love each other and kiss again. just then the door bursts open and in comes your brother and the rest of The Avengers. "what the fuck" your brother says. he looks at you two then tells Steve he is dead. Steve gets up and runs to his room but he is to late Sam reached him before he can lock the door.

Sam goes into the room and locks the door. you are naked with The Avengers in the same room. you hurry up and get dressed. all you hear is banging and screaming coming from the room and the rest of The Avengers laughing and taking bets on who would win.


	4. Bucky

it was 10pm at night and you were at the Avengers Tower in the gym working out. you were on the tredmil. there was you and one other person there, his name was Bucky. he was there just as much as you. you guys would sometimes workout together. you had a huge crush on him. his eyes sparkle everytime he smiles, he also has amazing upper arms and shoulders. His metal arm just makes him even more sexy. Lets not forget his thick thighs, that you would love to rub up against. he sees you staring at him and he smiles at you. you smile back and look away blushing that you were caught red handed.

you finally get off the tredmil and make your way to the showers. as your walking away you notice Bucky watching you out of the corner of your eye. you smile, wink and continue your way to the shower. you get to the showers you turn on the water and you strip off your clothes and step under the faucet. you were done washing your hair so you start to later up your loofa when you felt a naked body hugging you from behind.  
you turn and see Bucky. he smiles and tells you that he have been dreaming about this for the last couple of months, you smile back and say you have as well. you guys lean in to kiss. you wrapo your arms around his neck, as he turns you around so now your facing him. his hands go to your hips and he grips them tightly. his metal arm squeezes just as tight. you moan.

he starts to kiss your neck and he makes his way lower. he takes a nipple into his mouth and starts to suck gently. he continues to kiss you as he gets lower and lower. he lifts your leg over his shoulder. he reaches your pussy,sticks his tounge out and starts to lick your pussy like crazy. you tangle your hands in his hair and pull it gently as your orgasm takes over. Bucky smiles and drinks your cum like no tomorrow.

when he's done he stands up, picks you up and pins you to the wall. you wrap both of your legs around his waist. he slowly enters you and you moan in pleasure. he starts to thrust in and out as you bounce up and down on his dick. both of you lean in for a kiss, and continue to fuck each other like bunnies. you both are moaning, both of you are close to release. you both scream as you climax.

you feel his cum filling you up and your juices drip down his dick. you guys catch your breaths and break apart. you guys finish your shower and start to leave the gym. you guys are holding hands walking out of the gym planning your next workout (date).  
As you were leaving you didnt know that the cameras picked up what just happened and that the rest of the Avengers just had a show.

**Author's Note:**

> please please comment.


End file.
